


The Stories of Gentle Satan

by pythealien



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythealien/pseuds/pythealien
Summary: Many people have different experiences and memories surrounding the mysterious Dr. Alto Clef but does anyone really know him?This is just a collection of Dr. Clef flash fictions/short stories just for the hell of it!
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Nymph in the Woods

Gentle Satan's heterochromatic eyes composed of pale blue and moss green glossed over the delicate beauty of the nymph who sat on the soft grass sobbing to herself with her eyes covered. She couldn't dare to look at him. He betrayed her trust for far too long.

He ran a hand through his short, blonde hair as he made a heavy sigh. He pulled up the legs of his khaki pants as he crouched down to her height to place a considerably gentle hand to lift it up so they could make contact. 

He shushed her gently to coax her to uncover her eyes. It worked after a few attempts. Her reddened eyes felt the sharp, freezing eyes of her lover; her breath hitched and she felt frozen. Satan made a slight smile, shaking his head. "It was not _my_ fault." He explained in his usual condescending tone that seeped of venom.

"But... it was," her eyebrows furrowed. "You know it was going to happen eventually-" She stopped to take a few breaths, snifflling. He placed a hand over her mouth, making a slight chuckle. He obviously wasn't moved by her emotions.

Gentle Satan had no interest in women, let alone to have one to call his lover. In fact, falling in love with her was purely accidental. Despite this, he learned to love to toy with her emotions for the past year. He knew how powerful an emotion love was. That was the fun part of it all.

When she showed signs of calming down, he lowered his hand, which made the nymph fall into his arms for comfort. Satan nodded his hand as he traced soothing circles on her back. He was beginning to feel annoyed. "I hope you're happy," the nymph stuttered.

"I'm always happy." Clef seemed content. "Of course," she lifted up her head to look at his face. "You're going to have a baby and you're not concerned at all." Satan acknowledged the situation with another nod.

"I'll be fine. You won't though; you poor, _poor_ thing." He clicked his tongue, speaking to her as if she was a helpless puppy. She covered her face again to sob, making Satan's eyebrows furrow as he got back up. He made an annoyed eye roll at her as he brushed his coat off, turning around to leave her in her own emotions. He was done playing with this toy.

After a few steps, he felt his heart grow heavy and burn along with the middle of his forehead. He began to sniffle as a lump formed in his throat. He felt the tears of his third eye rolling down his face. He could taste the salty, bitter tears. It was burning like holy water. His two eyes looked at the reddened, pained eye angrily, trying to compose himself. It wasn't working.

He sometimes wished he didn't inherit human emotions when he first arrived on this earth.


	2. The Applicant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, everyone must get a job at one point in their lives...

Mr. Satan was looking around his jumbled files through his thumbdrive to look for the essay he was going to present to his potential new job. He needed to pay rent in two weeks and he couldn't get a stable income from being fired from 10 jobs in the span of three days for reasons that can't be explained in human terms.

That didn't matter, of course. He was going to take his human knowledge from his university days to good use. This job seemed interesting enough. It could sure as hell pay a lot, too. Ah, there's the file. Make yet another copy and send it to the printer. That's all done.

Now, Satan had to ask the person besides him in the public library's computer lounge to see where the stapler was. The person, a broke college student preparing for an exam, pointed to the stapler that was literally next to him. Satan nodded and gave the kid a grin. The kid looked unnerved. Clef promptly stapled the small stack of papers and went on his way to submit the essay through the mail.

A few days later, he was called up to the building to engage in the interview process. He dodged nearly all the questions, leaving the interviewer getting annoyed and pissed off through the process, much to the expense of Satan. However, his essay, which wasn't exactly safe for work in any way, shape or form, did prove how intelligent he was.

"So," Satan adjusted his shirt's collar. "Am I in?"  
The interviewer blinked as he looked over the files, sighing heavily. An empty nod told him he was now a new worker of the job. Satan smiled, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the wooden desk.

"Since you're going to be working here, you're gonna need an ID. I'll just take a quick picture," The interviewer grabbed a camera from a drawer on his desk and promptly snapped a good photo. He looked at it once it printed, his mouth agape.

Satan looked at his portrait. His face was obscured and looked like a red goat. "Ah!" He smiled, taking the photo into his own hands.

"I haven't seen that one before!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! It took me longer than expected to write another story <:3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I might add more stories later on when I finally learn how AO3 works... it's kinda short, sorry!


End file.
